Interrogation
by sapphireswimming
Summary: AU. He was good at his job because he was free from emotional attachment.


**So I have a really bad habit of holding things back to edit until I forget about them. Wrote this in 2011. **

**AU.**

* * *

**Interrogation**

January 6, 2014

* * *

She glared at him from across the table, her amethyst eyes pouring out all the hate and menace coursing through her body from the events of the past hour.

He was not fazed at all as he calmly took in her hectic range of emotions. When he saw that she was actually shaking with fury and whatever else she was feeling, he pursed his lips, realizing that nothing else could be done here. Not until she had calmed down anyway.

After a moment, he sighed and stood, successfully breaking the fragile tension that had been hanging in the air ever since the long, impassioned speech where she had laid her soul bare to him, hoping that he would buy her act and suddenly snap his fingers to have her released. Silly girl…

Without saying a word, he headed for the door, which someone on the other side had already cracked, seeing his intention to leave through the mirrored window which led to the observation deck.

The teenage girl gaped before her senses kicked in.

"Didn't you hear me?" she shrieked at his retreating form.

Without turning back around to face her or deviating from his tantalizingly slow journey out of the room, he replied, "Yes."

She was seething, barely able to restrain her anger. Breathing heavily between clenched jaws, she rocked back and forth, controlling the urge to lash out at the nearest thing, which happened to be the table, because it wouldn't help her and it would only reinforce his faulty image of her, since assault was what she was in here for in the first place.

That wasn't any way to help her case.

But how dare he do that? How dare he just walk away after she had practically knelt down and begged and pleaded for him to just listen to her?

She had never humbled herself or stooped to that level before in her life. Now she finally had swallowed her pride to ask for his help, and he brushed her off like she didn't matter. Didn't even care to tell her to her face that he was ignoring her.

Despite her best efforts, tears began to leak out of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

Just before he left, as he was reaching out to push the door further open, she whispered, "Don't you care?"

It had been soft. She didn't think he would hear her. She wasn't sure if she even wanted him to. But apparently, he did, because he retracted his hand from the door handle, which the same mysterious someone outside closed, and turned around.

Walking back toward her, he put both of his hands down on the table and leaned forward until his face was only a few inches away from hers. Neither one of them said anything, but they stared, studying each other.

She didn't know what to make of the person looking at her, with his young face, but hard features, ability to listen to everything she said without interruptions and then walk away as if he were completely unaffected by what she said. And his eyes were so intense, but she couldn't make out anything in them. No opinion, no emotion.

He stood straight once again and she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"No," he said simply.

No. He didn't care.

He wasn't going to listen to her telling her side of the story. He wasn't going to believe her, wasn't going to side with her. He wasn't going to even try to help her out or become a second person to think she was innocent. He'd already decided what he thought about her and leave her hanging out to dry without a friend to her name.

She bit her lip and clenched her manacled fists against the arms of her hard chair, trying to keep herself together. Then she lowered her head, allowing her black hair to obscure her ridiculous weakness from the interrogator who remained where he was, watching her.

It was almost as if he enjoyed this, reveled in watching her suffer. He was sadistic to be feeding off of her emotions like this. He probably did it to every single person he'd ever questioned in this chair, this room. He'd bullied the tough ones until they broke and then watched their strong facades crumble. The sick, twisted, pathetic excuse for a…

"You are heartless," she spat out, refusing to let herself break down any further in front of him.

"I know," he replied immediately. Automatically.

She looked up at him, sharply, the smoldering fire in her eyes suddenly flaring up again. "It's inhuman."

His odd green eyes blinked at her several times, as if taken aback. And then, showing the first trace of emotion that he had done ever since the police sat her shoved her in the room and chained her to the chair to begin with, he gave her a knowing smirk.

"I know," he said again, with a hint of mirth in his voice.

And then he walked out of the room.

* * *

**So the idea is that Sam is still her spunky activist self but without ever knowing Danny (don't know if Tuck's in the picture) to sort of mellow her out and get her out of scrapes, she gets in more trouble than she did in the show. Her parents are still really wealthy but they don't like being associated with her less than legal activities so they don't bail her out when she ends up in police custody at some point. Danny, who is a (at least) part ghost with no friends and more ghostly tendencies than human although he can blend in perfectly fine, has found a niche in the police department as an incredible interrogator who can outlast anyone and is never swayed by pleas or bargaining. **

**I have no idea how they got here or where it would go from this point, but this is where their paths cross.**


End file.
